1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel assist system that manages a supplied material consumed through running of a vehicle and supplied at a supply point.
2. Description of Related Art
A travel assist system described in JP-A-2004-151053 determines whether a vehicle can travel to a destination point based on a remaining quantity of fuel of a vehicular motor and an average fuel consumption rate (average fuel consumption) in a running period. If it is determined that the vehicle cannot travel to the destination point, the travel assist system indicates positional information of a reachable fuel supply point. The travel assist system guides the vehicle to the supply point when it is determined that the vehicle cannot travel to the destination point. Accordingly, fuel can be replenished at the supply point and the vehicle can travel to the destination point.
The fuel consumption rate of the vehicle varies depending on driving propensity of a user (driver). The above-mentioned travel assist system calculates a distance, through which the vehicle can travel, based on the average fuel consumption in the running period. Therefore, the distance reflects the driving propensity of the user. Accordingly, if the driving propensity of the user varies, the supply point indicated by the travel assist system will vary. Thus, there is a possibility that the reachable supply point is excluded from guided points depending on a driving manner.
Thus, there is a room for improvement in the conventional travel assist system with regard to the travel assist for assisting the vehicle to travel to the fuel supply point.
There is a room for improvement also in a travel assist system that manages a supplied material consumed in running of a vehicle and supplied at a supply point, with regard to travel assist for assisting the vehicle to travel to the supply point.